In a conventional semiconductor integrated circuit, there exist parasitic capacitances between metal lines of the interconnect layers of the integrated circuit and other conductive elements in the chip both part of the circuit and otherwise. Therefore, there is a need for structures (and methods for forming the same) in which parasitic capacitances are lower than that of the prior art.